Escaping Minecraft
by Unbiased Abyss
Summary: Blue lights flash and people appear in a strange world. This has been happening for three years and in that time none have managed to escape back to their world. Isaac is brought to this world and finds that he had been saved by the beautiful, yet mysterious, Sophie. What kind of adventure awaits these two in the world of wonder and mystery? Summary subject to change.


Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.

**-Escaping Minecraft-**

The chill night air entered her lungs in strong, silent breaths and dark purple eyes scanned around the dark forest. Moon light was the only source of illumination and it cast an eerie glow onto the landscape. Black hair, expertly braided, whispered softly against her back as she shifted her weight, the bow in her hand, held with a practiced confidence, had an arrow nocked and pointed toward the ground.

A deep groan filled the air and the darkly clad woman leaned closer to the truck of the tree she hid behind. She glanced up and saw the transparent figure of a wrath come floating over her. A spiritual fire burned from the ghastly thing's hands every few moments but no light came from the fire and the air seemed to grow colder when it appeared. She watched as it passed, but didn't relax as it drifted into the distance.

Normally she would never have come out at night. The dangers were far greater than during the day but hunger pushed her to make the risk. She had spent the entire day in her hunting grounds but had seen no sign of an animal and her food reserves had been depleted from the several unsuccessful hunts that she had before that.

Her stomach clenched and she gripped painfully as hunger pains racked her body. She had a small farm but the crops were slow to grow and wouldn't be ready for many days hence why she was out at night hunting. She needed bones if she was going to survive.

She took a silent step and went from tree to tree with graceful stealth make no more noise than a leaf brushing a leaf. She found several tracks but none of them were of the quarry she sought and she decided to climb a small hill to get a better view of the area. The hike to the hill took longer than she would have liked due to being stopped by odd sounds and having to circumvent a few large creatures that she knew to be ogres.

The view from the hill was beautiful but she didn't take time to take it in. Her stern eyes were in constant movement as she searched for the white of bone. She stopped when she saw a white figure stagger into a clearing at the bottom of the hill and she identified it as a skeleton. She took in the distance and rose her bow. The sting was tight but she was used to its power and pulled it with skill. She made a few adjustments and unleashed the arrow with a quiet twang.

The arrow soared through the air and arced into the night. She didn't watched the arrow and focused on the item of her hunt. It seemed to look around the clearing and was just about to take a slow step when her arrow smashed into it's skull. The dome of bone shattered and the rest of the bony body collapsed to the ground in a pile of bones.

She watched the clearing for a long time, wary of anything that might have heard the noise but nothing came. She rose, her legs aching from crouching for so long, and started down the hill. She was halfway down, the clearing still in sight when a blue light flashed brightly in the same clearing she was heading to. She dropped to the ground, laying on her back, and watched the clearing while taking quick glances around her.

She was familiar to the blue light and knew it was harmless but that didn't mean that she liked what came with it. She had been brought to this world two years ago and had seen many blue lights at that time. Each time the light appeared it meant that a new person had been brought to the world. She used to get excited at the idea of meeting new people, curious and desperate for information from her world, but those emotions were all but dead and all she could bring herself to do now was hope that the person didn't ruin her chance to get the pile of bones that she wanted.

Nothing entered the clearing and nothing came near her for the half-hour that she waited and she carefully moved down the hill. She made her way through the forest and stopped at the edge of the clearing. She waited again but nothing came and after ten minutes she entered it slowly. She went to the pile of bones and snatched her arrow from the ruins of what used to be a person. She pulled a brown leather bag from around her back and pulled out some strips of cloth. She wrapped each bone in cloth so that the didn't knock against each other and stuffed them into her bag. When every bone was taken she turned to where he blue light had flashed.

She wasn't surprised that nothing had come to investigate the light as she and several others had found out that the monsters of this world couldn't see the light which meant that the light was meant for the person who appeared to be found. Against her better judgment she took a step toward the dark mass that lay on the ground. She reached the person's side and looked them over, searching for anything that she might be able to use.

The person was a man, mid-twenties, with dark hair that appeared black in the depths of the night. His face was handsome and he had a five o'clock shadow that gave him a rugged look. He was tall, six-foot she guessed, and he had broad shoulders and a barrel chest. He was muscular and she could imagine him trying and failing to move silently through the forest. He had on a grey polo, jeans, and black hiking boots and she felt his pockets quickly, half hoping that he might have something in them but knew better. People only ever appeared with the cloths on their back and nothing else.

She glanced once more at the man's face and turned to leave the clearing. A howl in the distance stopped her and she looked back at the man once more, memories causing her to shudder. She cursed herself and went to the man.

**-Escaping Minecraft-**

The black-haired woman breathed heavily, her muscles burning, as she heaved the man onto a pile of furs that she had thrown onto the floor and called a spare bed. The man had been heavy and moving with him had been a challenge but the howl that she heard had brought back terrible memories and she couldn't leave the man to that kind of fate if that creature had found him.

She shook her head and set her bag of white gold near her door and stretched her back. The hardest part of the trip back to her home was getting him into it. She had built her home in the side of a cliff to prevent any creatures from attacking her or stumbling across it and it had worked for the past half-year. She opened her door and walked through the small length of cave that she had claimed as hers. She rounded a bend which stopped the small amount of light that she had on at night from being seen for miles around. Her home was perfectly hidden and she had even had some trouble finding it the first week she had moved into it.

The black-haired woman walked around the bend, her soft leather moccasins making no sound on stone floor. She looked down the cliff and her trained eyes picked out the hand holds that she had made into the cliff face. She had left the man at the bottom of the cliff and climbed it to get a rope. Leaving one end tied off at the top, she had climbed back down and tied the rope around the man. Then, she climbed back up the cliff and pulled the man up. It had taken a great deal of work but she was far stronger than she looked and had managed it but knew that she would been feeling it for the next several days.

She looked around the area at the bottom of the cliff but saw nothing to be concerned about and walked back to the door to her home. She stepped inside and found a pair of confused green eyes looking at her.

**-Escaping Minecraft-**

A short chapter but the future ones should be longer.

Please review, favorite, and follow.

I am considering whether I will accept OCs for this story or not. If I do it will be announced in a later chapter so that everyone knows what is going on in this story.

Until next time…  
-Unbiased Abyss


End file.
